Destiny
by adorablehazel
Summary: When two lives are meant to be together, no matter how different their paths are from each other, destiny will always find a way to throw them towards each other.
1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely morning and where everyone were relaxing and enjoying the peaceful morning a blonde emerged from under her covers and groggily looked at her alarm clock, eyes widening in the process as she couldn't believe that she is again late. Here goes the daily routine, "Ahhhhh I am late again. I can't believe it. Stupid alarm clock can't even wake me up" she mumbled and dragged herself in the kitchen when she realized that not only she is gonna be late but Ruu will also be late for his school. She hurriedly went to his room to wake him up and was surprised to see him trying to tie the knot of his shoe lace. "You are ready" she faintly murmured.

"Yeah. I woke up early and since you looked tired I didn't wake you up mama." Ruu replied happily. Miyu just gave a small smile and went on her knees to help him tie the knot. Once that was done she looked at his innocent face and smiled and said, "Come on now I will make us some pan cakes". She made pan cakes and while Ruu was eating, she quickly got ready breaking her own record of getting ready in exact 7 minutes. She gobbled a pancake and a glass of juice in one gulp.

She took her bag and packed a bento in Ruu's Bag and took his tiny hands in her hands and went out. As they reached his school building, they were both out of breath; slightly panting she smiled and ruffled his hair while saying, "Be a good boy ok? I will pick you up at the end of your school. He smiled and nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran inside the building. She waved at him and turned towards her office building's direction. She is working as the head of advertisement department for a small company.

When she reached her office everyone greeted her with warm smiles. It was a small company but the people in it were great. All her colleagues were friendly and they all get along well with each other. She entered her office and saw the loads of work to be done. She sighed and closed her eyes and when she reopened them, she was filled with a new determination and said to herself, "Let's get it done with". She started her work and didn't even realize that it's already time to pick Ruu from his school. She was so engrossed in her work that one of her colleagues, Shintani, had to remind her of the time.

"Hey boss, aren't you going to pick Ruu up from his school? It's already past 15 minutes from his leaving time. Upon hearing that she turned towards the clock and indeed she was late. She left those papers as it is and ran only leaving dust on her trail. She was late and Ruu was silently waiting for her beside the gate. She apologized to him while panting. Ruu just kept his hands on her bend shoulders and said, "Its ok mama I didn't had to wait for long. I bet you forgot the time and Uncle Shintani had to remind you. Am I right?" He said with amusement dancing in his eyes.

Miyu laughed and said. "You know your mama too well.'. On their way to home Ruu was blabbering about his day at school, and practically about anything and everything. Miyu took a take out from a nearby restaurant for Ruu for his lunch and dropped him home. "Lock all the doors and windows properly, Don't let any strangers' in," Miyu started saying but was interrupted by Ruu saying, "Eat your lunch, finish your home work, I will be back soon, I know mama You tell me the exact same words almost every day. I remember them word to word so don't worry I will be fine. Now go or you will be late." She gave him a kiss on cheeks and waved as she left for her office.

She reached her office and again started doing her work. She got a few assignments to be done and their deadline was nearing. It was 7:30 by the time she was almost done with her work for today. She packed her stuff and kept the leftover work for the next day. On her way back home she called Ruu at the landline as she was late and he might be worried and tensed after all he is just a five years old kid and all alone at home. After a few rings the call was answered. She didn't let the other person say even hello and started saying, "I am so sorry Baby. I am late. But don't worry I am on my way now and I am near your favorite cherry shop. What do you want me to get for you, chocolate tarts or pumpkin desserts? Or Both?

She was crossing the road while talking on the phone and didn't see the speeding car heading towards her. She didn't hear the other person saying, "Sorry but you must have got the wrong number." as she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh". The other person on the phone had to cover his ears and was about to give the woman a piece of his mind until he heard a loud crash and a bang.

He quickly kept the receiver back and ran out of his home towards his car. "Where are going Kanata? What happened?"He heard his father ask him. "I will be back soon oyaji" was the only reply Hosho got from his only son. Hosho shrugged and went back in the house.

Kanata reached the place near the cherry shop and saw an accident. The driver was drunk and died on spot. A woman lay across the side walk. She didn't have any external injuries but she wasn't moving. He moved towards the woman while thinking, "She must be the one who called me." He started checking her pulse to know if she is alive. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the woman open her eyes and try to sit up. She took in her surrounding and gasped when she saw the drunk drivers body. She closed her eyes as a reaction and slowly opened them and looked at Kanata when he asked, "Are you okay?" Miyu nodded slightly and tried to stand but a pain shot through her ankle and if it wasn't for Kanata, she would have fallen face first on the hard ground.

She mumbled a thank you to him and sat on a near bench to look at her ankle. It was starting to get red and swell. He looked at it and said, "Let's take you to a doctor. He can check you up for other injuries, if any." She politely rejected his offer and said that she can go by herself. She tried to stand again to prove him that but she again started falling. He sighed and picked her up bridal style before saying, "I won't do anything so don't worry. I am only taking you to the hospital and then will drop you off to your place." She silently nodded her head.

Miyu got checked up by the doctor. It was just a sprain in the ankle. She was not supposed to pressure it or it might be worsening as the doctor said. On her way to her place she started fidgeting in his car. He saw that and gently asked, "What is it?"

She asked him if he can stop his car at a restaurant. She needs to buy take-outs. He agreed and stopped at a restaurant but didn't allow her to get out of the car and said, "Just tell me what you need to buy. I will buy it and you can give me the amount back. If you go now, it will only put pressure on your ankle." She grumpily agreed and after buying they stopped directly at her place. He helped her to the door and as soon as she ringed the bell, the door opened and a little boy jumped in her arms. He was surprised as she was back stepped but she held him tightly in her hands.

"Where were you mama? It's so late and you didn't even call me." Miyu just gave him a confused face and said, "But I called you just an hour ago saying I was late and what would you like to have in take outs." Seeing the exchange between them Kanata interrupted saying, "Ahh that call. You actually dialed my number instead of your number. But till the time I could tell you that it was a wrong number, the mishap happened."

"Oh so that's the reason you were there" She said and thanked him a lot and asked, "Would you like to come in?" He politely refused and said that his father must be waiting for him at the home and started towards his car when she called him. He turned around and raised an eye brow. She timidly asked him, "I didn't even ask your name. I would like to repay you for your help."

"That's not needed. I just did what I had to do and my name is Kanata Saionji."

"Miyu Kozuki and I will repay you one day somehow." She smiled and mumbled a goodnight and took Ruu's hand in hers and went inside.

Meanwhile Kanata went towards his car with a small smile playing on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: When two lives are meant to be together, no matter how different their paths are, destiny will always find a way to throw them towards each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa but this story belongs to me.

Hope you guys like it and thanks for the reviews.

#$%&*^

Chapter - 2

Kanata reached the Saionji temple and went out of his car. As soon as he entered, he heard his dad ask him, "Where did you run off to Kanata? Whose call was that? Was that your girlfriend's call?" Kanata sighed tiredly rolled his eyes and said, "It was a wrong number dad" Hosho interrupted him saying, "Oh really? Then why were you hurrying as soon as the call ended?"

Kanata narrowed his eyes and said, "If you would you let me continue then I would be able to tell you that it was a wrong number but I heard a crash so I went to the place to check if everything is all right."

"Okay. I won't interrupt now, you can tell me," Hosho replied with a serious look in his eyes. Kanata fell down anime style after hearing his dad's reply and yelled, "But I told you just now. Stop messing around dad. Don't you have stuffs to pack for your trip?"

"Everything is already packed and I made us dinner. Freshen up and we will have dinner together." with that said Hosho went into the kitchen to set up the table. Kanata quickly got refreshed and they both had dinner silently. Well Hosho was trying to say something and Kanata was smartly evading the topic. Finally after the dinner was done and when Kanata was washing the dishes, Hosho asked, "So, any plans on getting settled or at least finding you a girlfriend?"

"Not again dad. We have already discussed it before many times and I am not gonna repeat myself."

"Why? You are 25years old and you are well settled in your career. What else do you want before you agree to tie the knot?"

"No one interests me." was the blatant reply of Kanata.

"I am not getting any young Kanata. I want you to find a girl and introduce her to me when I come back from my trip." Hosho said while glaring at him. Kanata also glared at him and said, "Are you kidding me? How am I supposed to find a girl just like that? They are not an item to be sold in a super market that you are giving me an ultimatum."

"Whatever. You have one year which means 12 months and they are more than enough for you to find a girl. If you are not capable of doing that then prepare yourself to get married to my friend's daughter."

"You can't do that."

"I sure can. Try me."

There was a glaring contest between them. After some time of glaring at each other Hosho left the room but after saying, "Don't forget Kanata, "Saionji never backs down on his words." "

Kanata grumpily finished the leftover dishes and went to his room. Meanwhile at Miyu's place, she was having a hard time moving around the home. The pain in her ankle wasn't letting her get any sleep also. Just then Ruu snuggled closer to her making her smile fondly at him. She kissed his cheek while remembering his worried face when he saw the bandage on her ankle.

Flashback

Miyu closed the front door and turned around to find him staring at her bandage. Ruu looked up at her and asked her, "What happened mama?"

"Nothing honey. My ankle just got twisted. It will get better in no time so don't worry." Miyu said with a smile and continued while lifting take out bags, "I brought us dinner. Come on now. Mama is so hungry let's eat."

Miyu and Ruu were both having dinner while talking. Ruu was too quiet Miyu noticed but didn't ask him. Dinner was over and Miyu stood up slowly taking her plate in the kitchen to wash it. Ruu quietly came behind her and gave his plates. He stands besides her silently contemplating on whatever that's been going on in his head. Miyu sighed and asked him, "What's the matter Ruu? do you want something?"

Ruu shook his head and asked in a low voice, "Does it hurt a lot mama?" pointing to her bandage. Miyu eyes widened and she crouched down to his eye level and smiled while saying, "Yup it hurts a little but if you keep that frown on your face then it will hurt more. So smile and give mama a hug." Ruu hugged her and asked, "I will do the dishes mama and you can take rest." Miyu laughed heartily at him and said, "But you hardly reach the tap honey. Don't worry I will get it done."

Ruu shook his head stubbornly and went out of the kitchen and was back in a few minutes with a small stool behind him. Miyu looked at him with amused eyes as he brought the stool near her and stood on top of it. Ruu smiled triumphantly and said; "Now I can reach the tap mama. You go take rest." Miyu ruffled his hair and said, "Okay I will wash the dishes you can dry them."

"But…." Ruu started saying but Miyu interrupted him saying, "No buts little boy."

"Fine" Ruu grumbled and started drying dishes and after finishing off their work they both got ready and went to bed. Miyu just got settled on her bed when the door to her opened and in stepped Ruu. Miyu sat up and asked him, "What's wrong dear?"

"Can I sleep with you today mama please?" asked Ruu. As soon as Miyu nodded her head, Ruu jumped on her bed and snuggled closer to her. She smiled at his antics. He soon fell into dreamland leaving Miyu to her own thoughts.

End of Flashback

Miyu brought him closer to her and she too fell into deep slumber. The next morning was a typical morning for both Miyu and Kanata.

Kanata woke up and found his dad on the door steps with his entire luggage. "You are awake. Good now listen up." Hosho said (A/N: Those in brackets are said by Kanata.)

1. Clean this temple every day.

2. I didn't have the time to do the laundry so get it done. (You were just lazy.)

3. I asked Mikan to look after you. So behave. (What am I? 5 years old?)

4. I made you the breakfast so you only have to wash the dishes. (Thanks for that.)

5. Grass in the lawn needs trimming so do that also for me please. (You are not serious. Are you?)

6. I asked my friends daughter to visit this temple sometimes to look if everything is all right. (Are you trying to set me up? If yes then it's not gonna work.)

7. This one's the last and the most important. (Just say it.)

"Find you a girl by the time I am back." (I thought you would have forgotten about it.)

Those are all and take care. Sayonara Kanata." Hosho left the temple saying everything and completely ignoring Kanata's little retorts. Kanata sighed and went in the kitchen to have some breakfast. Upon looking at the mess in the kitchen, Kanata's eyes widened and he yelled in fury, "Get back here dad. I am not gonna clean this mess." But his dad knowing his fury ran away in time to be safe from his only son's glares. He glared daggers at nothing and made a mental note to get the revenge when he comes back.

He grumbled and got to the work. Meanwhile Miyu was in almost the same state. She was also frustrated but not cause of the sudden work load but because the pain in her ankle, though reduced, was still giving her a hard time. She was slowly dragging herself through the morning. She called Shintani and asked him to bring her work at her place as she wouldn't be able to come to the office. He agreed and reached at her place as she got ready to drop Ruu at his school. Shintani got out of his car and saw Miyu locking the door. He also noticed the bandage on her ankle. Who wouldn't notice when it's so big and standing out. He reached her and said, "What are you doing?"

Miyu yelped in surprise and turned around with one hand on her heart. When she saw it was only Shintani, she glared at him and yelled, "Were you planning on giving me a heart attack?"

Shintani scratched his neck and smiled sheepishly and apologized and again asked, "What are you doing?"

"Can't you see? I am going to drop off Ruu at his school." Miyu replied hotly. She was just frustrated with this morning that it's better to keep a distance from her if you don't have a death wish. But Shintani being Shintani said, "I will drop him off to his school and you can take rest. If you walk around too much, your injury might worsen. Miyu stopped and thought for a minute but agreed eventually. She sighed and went back in the house after giving Ruu a kiss on his cheek and waving at him.

^&*%#$

Please Read and Review. Smiley


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: When two lives are meant to be together, no matter how different their paths are from each other, destiny will always find a way to throw them towards each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa but this story belongs to me.

Hope you guys like it Smiley

#$%&*^

Chapter – 3

It's been an over a week since Miyu got her ankle twisted and it's finally a Sunday to relax and just be lazy. This is also the day when all her time is for Ruu as all the other days most of her time is gone in the work.

Miyu woke up with a fresh start and as soon as she saw Ruu quietly sneaking in her room she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Ruu tiptoed towards her and when he was about to jump on her, Miyu sat up gathered him in her arms and fell back on the bed dragging him along with her. Laughter filled the once quiet room as Ruu pouted and said, "You were awake. That's not fair. I wanted to sneak up on you."

Miyu laughed and ruffled his hair while saying, "Well better luck next time." Miyu teased him by poking her tongue at him. Ruu fake glared then pumped his fist in air and said, "I will get you next time mama. Better be careful."

"Sure sure. I will be waiting honey. So what do you want to do today?" asked Miyu getting out of the bed.

"Let's go to the park if your ankle is all better." Ruu said and jumped on the bed when he heard her say, "My ankle is better dear. So it's settled we will be going out to the park then after that we can have a Disney movie marathon at home. How does that sound to you?"

"It's great ma. I am gonna get ready now." With that said Ruu ran off to his room but was stopped by Miyu saying, "We will go out only after you clean the mess in your room."

Ruu asked, "Do I really have to do that now? I can get it done after coming back also." Miyu shook her head and said, "If you want to go out and play then I suggests you start cleaning your room now." Ruu nodded half heartedly and went in his room to clean the mess.

Meanwhile Miyu also started cleaning the home and made breakfast. She called Ruu to have his breakfast first. Ruu came running and dragged Miyu towards his room and showed her his neat and tidy room. Miyu was amazed and said, "Looks like we will be going early." Ruu nodded and went to have his breakfast whereas Miyu went to get dressed.

After about half an hour Miyu emerged from her room wearing a sky blue Capri and a white boat neck top and with ballet flats as a final touch. She didn't wear any make up and had her hair in a half pony tail and her bangs framed her face. As soon as she got out, she saw Ruu trying to tie the knot of his shoes. Though Ruu was very smart for the kids of his age, he never got the knot on his shoes correct. Miyu bend down to tie his shoes and as Ruu looked at her his jaw dropped. He slowly reached to touch her cheek with his small hands and said, "You are so beautiful mama."

Miyu smiled and said, "Thank you honey. Come on now let's go." They both went out after locking the door securely with Miyu holding his hands. They first went to a mall for window shopping but ended up buying a few toys for Ruu. They then went to the park. Ruu went to play with other kids as Miyu sat on a nearby bench watching him play happily with other kids.

Kanata was on his way back to the temple but thought of going through the park as he was in no hurry and moreover no one was waiting for him there. He entered the park and saw kids playing together. His eyes scanned the area for a bench to rest on but landed on Miyu. He walked towards her and said, "So we meet again Mrs. Kozuki."

Miyu looked up when she heard her name and smiled while saying, "Correction its Ms. Miyu Kozuki." Kanata tilted his head and was about to ask another question when Ruu popped out of nowhere jumping on Miyu and pointing towards the ice cream truck. Kanata watched cautiously as Miyu raised an eye brow and Ruu giving puppy face. Miyu laughed and ruffled his hair and getting up to buy him ice cream and said, "Okay okay. I get it. Sit here and don't go anywhere. Mama will be back in a moment." She looked at Kanata and said, "Excuse me I will be back in a moment."

Kanata nodded his head and sat beside Ruu. Ruu looked up at him and saw Kanata was wearing black jeans with a white polo t-shirt and asked, "You are the guy who helped mama when she got into the accident. Am I right?" Kanata nodded his head at him not really knowing what to say to a kid. He noticed that Ruu was staring at Miyu and asked, "What are you doing?"

Ruu answered him without taking his eyes off his mama, "I am looking out for mama. She is pretty clumsy and as her protector I have to look out for her." Kanata chuckled and ruffled his hair before saying, "but that would be your dad's job." Before he could say something else Ruu cut him off saying, "My parents are in heaven. She is my god mother. I have been living with her for past two years and she is a motherly figure for me. That's why I call her mama." Kanata looked shocked and said, "Sorry about that." Ruu finally took his eyes off his mama and smiled before saying, "You don't have to be sorry. She is the best. She is my mother and I love her."

Miyu approached them with three cones in her hand and asked, "What have you guys been talking about?" Before Kanata could say something Ruu answered her saying, "It's a guy thing mama." Miyu nodded and handed one chocolate cone to Ruu and another to Kanata while keeping strawberry for herself. Kanata raised his eye brow in question and Miyu answered his silent question with, "I didn't know what your favorite flavor is so I got chocolate for you. Hope you will like it."

Kanata smiled and said, "You got me my favorite flavor Ms. Kozuki. Thanks."

Miyu sat on another side of Ruu and said, "Wow that's great and drop the formalities. You can call me Miyu."

"You can call me Kanata." said Kanata while eating his ice cream. Ruu was watching Miyu and Kanata slowly licking his ice cream until it fell on the ground. Everything got quiet as they were waiting for Ruu's reaction. After a few seconds Ruu stood from his place and started searching his pockets. Miyu got confused by his actions and asked, "What are you doing Ruu?"

"I am searching for my handkerchief mama. But looks like I forgot to bring one." said Ruu with a small frown. Kanata took out his handkerchief and gave it to Ruu. Ruu looked at his mom silently asking her permission. When he saw her nod, he took the handkerchief and started wiping the ice cream from his hands and shoes. After cleaning himself Ruu gave the handkerchief to Miyu and asked, "Will you clean this also for me mama?"

Miyu nodded and kept the handkerchief in the bag as Ruu again ran away to play with others. "So how is your ankle Miyu?" asked Kanata breaking the silence. "Well it's been better."

"Well that's good" said Kanata as silence again enveloped them. Ruu returned back a few minutes later with a sad face which got both Miyu and Kanata worried as they both asked at the same time, "What happened honey/Ruu?"

"My friends went home." replied Ruu in a small voice. Kanata then stood from his place and crouched down to his eye level and said, "Well then I will play with you." Miyu also smiled and said, "I will also play with you."

Ruu grinned at them and said, "Let's play tag and I will be it and you guys run." They played for a while then collapsed tiredly on the bench. They were out of breath and smiling as Miyu said, "That was fun."

Kanata agreed with her and they saw Ruu sleeping soundly. Miyu stroked his bangs away from his face. "Well it's getting late we should get going. It was nice to meet you Kanata." said Miyu as she stood to take Ruu in her arms and head off to home but was interrupted by Kanata saying, "Let me help you. I will carry him to your place. Your ankle just got better and stress is not good for it."

Miyu looked at him and asked sarcastically, "So you are a doctor now?" Kanata looked at her with a smug grin and said, "I am Dr. Kanata Saionji." Miyu's eyes widened as she asked, "You are kidding right?"

"Now why would I kid about something like that? Is it really that hard to believe?" Kanata said with a look of mock hurt. Miyu looked embarrassed and said, "I was just being sarcastic so I thought that you were just pulling my leg. But I believe you."

"What are we waiting for? Come on now let's go." said Kanata while carrying Ruu securely in his arms. Miyu noticed that and smiled warmly at him. When they reached home Ruu woke up and was surprised to find himself in Kanata's arms.

Kanata noticed Ruu waking up and being surprised but didn't say anything just smiled. Soon Ruu smiled and snuggled deeper in his neck and murmured, "Papa"

Kanata was shocked and looked at Ruu but Ruu acted as if he said nothing. They entered the home and as Kanata dropped Ruu at the couch and was going out, Ruu tugged at his shirt and asked, "Would you like to stay for Disney movie marathon?"

Kanata looked at Miyu who in return just shrugged her shoulders. He agreed and sat beside Ruu as he asked, "So which movies are we watching?" Ruu leapt out of the couch and was back in a minute with a bag of movie CD's and said, "We can select the movies till the time mama makes us some snack."

The movie marathon started as soon as Miyu got settled on the couch with Ruu in between Kanata and Miyu.

#$%&*^

Please Read and Review. Smiley


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: When two lives are meant to be together, no matter how different their paths are from each other, destiny will always find a way to throw them towards each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa but this story belongs to me.

Hope you guys like it and thanks for he reviews.

#$%&*^

Chapter – 4

It has been over a month since they had a movie marathon and last met with each other. They exchanged their phone numbers on that day but haven't used it even once. They both were busy with all their works, which in reality was just an excuse, that they didn't had the time to contact each other and when they had the time, that is when no other excuses can be made, they would lift their phones to make a call, click on the name, stare at the screen as if phone will have a mind of its own and connect a call to the person and then would just exit from the contacts with a sigh.

Today was no different from all the other days. Miyu was done for the day and was on her way to home when she looked at her phone. She went to the contacts and saw Kanata's name. She clicked on it and call screen appeared but before it would connect she clicked on the end button as she sighed for the nth time from the time she added Kanata's number as a contact on her phone.

Kanata was the same as Miyu. He takes out his phone from his pocket looks up to Miyu's number for a long time and depositing it back to his pocket with a sigh as soon as he acknowledges his friends and colleagues presence around him.

Miyu got home and had dinner with Ruu and read a bed time story before falling asleep. She was tired. She met with all her deadlines and finally the pressure work was over and done with. She could finally have a good night's sleep after pulling all nighters for so many nights.

It was one'0 clock when a loud shrill awoke Miyu from her deep slumber. She looked at the time and cursed whoever was calling. She answered the call, without glancing at the caller ID, not with the usual hello but with, "Do you have a watch? If yes then just check the time and if you don't have then let me tell you it's past midnight and people, scratch that, I would like to have a peaceful night without being awoken by the loud shrill of the damn phone"

"I am really sorry to call you so late Miyu-chhi." She heard from the other end of the call.

"Nozomu. Is everything alright?" asked Miyu now fully awake and her anger on being awoken long forgotten and now replaced by concern.

"It's just that", Nozomu started saying but was cut out by a loud scream from his side which got Miyu out of her bed.

"Is Christine ok? Is she gonna deliver now?" asked Miyu as Nozomu replied in a shaky voice, "I think so. Help me Miyu-chhi. I am taking her to the hospital. If it's not too much to ask then can you please come over to the hospital?" Nozomu was scared not only by Christine's loud scream but also Miyu's little outburst.

"I will be there in a few minutes." said Miyu as she disconnected the call. She hurriedly went to Ruu's room and woke him up. Ruu woke up and asked while rubbing his eyes, "What's the matter mama?"

"Wake up honey. Aunt Christine needs us. We have to hurry to the hospital." said Miyu while rushing all over the house getting ready. Soon Miyu and Ruu got ready and were sitting in the car. She rarely uses the car as she is scared of driving on the road. But now since it's an emergency she took out her car. Though she took out her car in great determination, she was now having a nervous breakdown.

She sat on the driver's seat with her hands on the wheel. She looked nervous with a hint of being scared. She was having second thoughts about taking the car. She can always call a cab but then it will take some time for the cab to come over. She didn't mind driving but she can't risk Ruu's life. She was in a dilemma to call the cab or just get over her fear and start the car.

She closed her eyes and relaxed herself for a minute when she felt Ruu's hand atop her hands on the wheel as he spoke, "You can do it mama." She opened her eyes and saw Ruu smiling gently at her. She started the car with great hesitation and went at a slow speed with giving brakes every now and then.

After what it looked like hours they finally arrived at the hospital and Miyu heaved a sigh of relief. She went out of the car with trembling steps and shaky breaths whereas Ruu ran off away from her but not before yelling, "You suck at driving mama. Even a teenager can drive better than you."

To provoke her more, he poked his tongue at her and ran off leaving Miyu fuming and yelling, "Get back here brat." Miyu was fuming but her eyes held great sadness that Ruu missed to notice. She quickly dismissed the thoughts forming in her head and went inside the hospital.

They asked about Christine's whereabouts at the reception desk and rushed towards Nozomu. Upon seeing them Nozomu relaxed a bit and was still sweating profusely. Miyu consoled him by saying everything is gonna be okay. Ruu looked at his uncle Nozomu and smiled at him while taking hold of his hand. Nozomu smiled in return and held the little boy's hand. They were sitting silently in anticipation of good news when they heard a familiar voice ring through their ears. They looked up and saw Kanata looking as handsome as ever in his white coat.

Miyu blushed looking at him and asked, "What are you doing here?" Kanata just looked at her as if she grew two heads as Miyu looked down and mentally berated herself for asking such a stupid question.

"What do you think genius?" answered Kanata sarcastically and asked "What about you?"

Miyu looked up and said, "My friend is here. She is expecting a baby so I am here." Kanata nodded his head and tilted a little to look at Ruu.

Ruu waved at him and jumped on him. Kanata was caught off guard but still didn't fell on the ground. Miyu was shocked and was about to give him a lecture on jumping at people but was stopped mid way when she saw him smile so happily and genuinely.

She just smiled and apologized to Kanata on his behalf where he just dismissed her with a wave of his hand. This pissed Miyu and she glared daggers at him while muttering, "I am here apologizing and being polite and he just dismisses with a wave of his hand. The nerve of that jerk. Who does he think he is?"

While Miyu was busy muttering she didn't notice the amused stare she got from a certain brown haired doctor and a blonde haired kid. She was brought out of her trance when Nanami came out of the OR and congratulated them saying, "Congrats Nozomu. You are now a happy father of a healthy baby boy."

Nozomu was so happy that he showered the whole hospital with flowers of course with the help of his dear pet (A/N: sorry but I forgot his pets name.). Miyu smiled gleefully and hugged Nanami and as she let go of her, Ruu jumped on her. They were in their own world when Kanata congratulated them. Nozomu was doing his own weird dance while asking, "Can I see her and my little baby boy?"

Everyone can see the twinkle in his eyes from miles away. Nanami nodded her and said, "You can meet her but only one can stay as it's not visiting hours yet." Nozomu nodded and dashed off towards her room without giving a second glance or even hearing her full sentence.

Nanami sighed and turned to Miyu and apologized for the hospital rules.

Miyu smiled and said, "Don't worry about it Nanami. I will come back tomorrow to meet her. Ruu pouted about not being able to meet the baby. Miyu picked him up in her arms and said, "We can meet the baby tomorrow. And you need to sleep now as you still have school tomorrow."

Ruu nodded his head and they both said good bye to Nanami and started walking towards the exit. Their steps were halted by Kanata who asked, "Would you like to have some ice cream?"

Miyu looked at him as if he was crazy and Kanata truly himself was feeling crazy for asking such a question on impulse. He didn't know what had gotten into him to ask them to ice cream but what's done is done he thought. Miyu thought for a minute and finally agreed as Ruu jumped up and down in excitement.

Miyu waited patiently for him at the exit doors as he was getting is stuffs whereas Ruu was tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. As soon as Kanata was insight he screamed, "What took you so long? I have been waiting for you for hours."

Kanata was amused and chuckled while saying, "Looks like you are not the patient type."

Ruu turned slight pink in embarrassment and said in a low voice, "I am sorry. It's just that I love ice cream and I tend to get a little impatient when it comes to ice cream." Kanata nodded his head and ruffled his hair.

They went towards the parking lot with Ruu holding Miyu's left hand in his right hand and Kanata's right hand in his left hand." There was a little skip in his walk which both Miyu and Kanata didn't mind. They were happy seeing him so happy.

As soon as they reached towards their car, they were shocked as Kanata's car was exactly opposite to Miyu's car. They laughed it off and stood there for a minute as they all looked to be in deep thoughts.

"Do I really have to drive again? Please I don't want to." thought Miyu as she clutched Ruu's hand tightly in hers. There was an awkward silence as Kanata was trying to decipher why they were just standing there and Ruu worrying about having to lose his ice cream if ever he goes with Miyu and at her speed.

Ruu breaking the silence asked Kanata, "Can I go with you in your car?"

Kanata was truly shocked as he didn't expect him to ask such a question. He scratched his head and said, "Well if Miyu doesn't have a problem then I don't mind."

After hearing his reply Ruu suddenly let go of Miyu's hand and started walking towards Kanata's car. This brought Miyu out of her trance and she saw Ruu going towards Kanata's car and asked, "Ruu aren't you gonna come with mama?"

He shook his head and said, "sorry mama but at your speed I don't think we will ever reach there and I don't have any intentions on missing my ice cream." dreamily with a drool near his lips. He was truly obsessed with ice cream.

Miyu looked hurt but didn't gave away as she silently stood there not knowing what to say. Kanata looked back and forth with a confused expression until Ruu said, "Mama Suck at driving. She is a very bad driver."

Kanata tried to control but failed as he chuckled at first then broke into a fit of laughter. Miyu turned a dark shade of red in both anger and embarrassment. She glared hard at him when he didn't show a sign of stopping his laughter fit. Upon noticing the glare he calmed himself and offered to drive them home.

With great reluctance and a little relief of not having to drive Miyu agreed. Kanata sat at the driver's seat with Miyu on passenger's seat as Ruu sneaked at the back seat. They all happily went to have a mid night rendezvous.

#$%&*^

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: When two lives are meant to be together, no matter how different their paths are from each other, destiny will always find a way to throw them towards each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa but this story belongs to me.

Hope you guys like it and thanks for the reviews.

#$%&*^

Chapter – 5

Chris was hospitalized for a few days and Miyu and Ruu would always come to visit her in the evenings. Ruu would always try to play with the baby boy who was named Akito by his lovely parents. Meanwhile Miyu and Chris would normally engage themselves in a conversation, the topic of most of those conversations are related to a certain amber haired guy who is also a doctor at the current hospital. Miyu is often accused of coming to meet him rather than to meet with Chris.

Miyu and Ruu both got closer to Kanata in these few days. Kanata has also opened up a lot with them. Everyone who knows them has observed it but they are being oblivious to it all.

"Not again Chris" whined Miyu as Chris again started talking about her and Kanata.

Chris smiled slyly and asked again, "Come on now Miyu stop whining again. I know something is going on between you both. Tell me now. I am your best friend after all."

"You look more like his fan girl to Me." said Miyu off handed.

Chris fumed hearing that and pointed an accusing finger at Miyu and yelled, "You …You …how could you say that. If you forgot let me remind you….. I AM A HAPPILY MARRIED WOMAN WHO RECENTLY DELIVERED A CUTE BABY BOY AND YOU ARE ACCUSING ME OF BEING A…. BEING A FAN GIRL OF YOUR… YOUR..

"Papa" said Ruu from the corner of the room as Chris continued

YEAH YOU'RE DADDY? HOW COULD YOU?" suddenly Chris stopped with her melodramatic slash violent mode and turned towards Ruu who was happily skipping off towards Kanata and jumped on his awaiting arms while saying daddy. Chris jaw dropped and eyes widened while she looked at Miyu then at Kanata then at Ruu then again at Kanata. She did that for a few times blinked a hundred times before turning towards Miyu with eyes glaring daggers and said,

"You lied to me…. You dare lie to me" Chris started advancing towards Miyu as Miyu started taking backward steps and gulped thinking about what Chris can do to her.

"I…I..di…didn't lie..ch..Chris" stuttered Miyu as she kept on advancing towards her with a murderous look on her face.

"You always denied having a relation with Saionji and now what I hear… WHAT DO I HEAR?" shouted Chris making Miyu sweat profusely and back up on the hospital wall.

"W…We are ju…jus…Just f…frie…Friends Chris." said Miyu once again trying to calm her violent friend.

"THEN WHY DO I HEAR RUU CALLING HIM PAPA?" asked Chris at the top of her voice making Miyu tremble with fear. Miyu tilted her head to look at Ruu and saw him happily eating his chocolate that his so-called papa gave him where as Kanata was thoroughly enjoying watching her suffer.

Miyu glared at him hard as Kanata poked his tongue at her in response. This infuriated her hell lot more that she momentarily forgot her situation and all about Chris. Chris noticed the exchange between them and again said more like shouted at Miyu, "NOW YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE YOUR EYES OFF OF HIM EVEN FOR A FEW MINUTES."

Kanata leaned on the door thoroughly amused by their interaction as Ruu went up to him and asked, "Don't worry about them. Aunt Chris has a tendency of going crazy for the simplest of simple reasons. You will get used to all this yelling in a short span of time."

Kanata nodded his head at Ruu just in time to hear Chris yell, "YEAH YOU WERE LOOKING AT RUU AND PIGS CAN FLY RIGHT. DO I LOOK LIKE A FOOL TO YOU?"

"More like a barbarian" muttered Miyu under her breath which unfortunately was heard by our dear Chris.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I LOOK LIKE A BARBARIAN TO YOU?" asked Chris furiously and as Miyu shook her head and opened her mouth to say something, Chris lifted her hand in a gesture to shut up and Miyu immediately zipped her mouth and let Chris continue

Before Chris can open her mouth and continue nagging at Miyu, Nanami entered the room and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" she eyed everyone.

"Geez what is it today. Yell at the top of your lungs day?" commented Kanata from the side.

Nanami looked sharply at Kanata before asking, "Is there anything you wanna say Saionji?" when he shook his head in response, Nanami turned towards other occupants of the room and asked, "What are you doing out of the bed Chris? And why are you backing Miyu to the wall?"

Chris turned towards Nanami and pointed a finger again at Miyu while saying, "Well, our dear Miyu here has a relation with Dr. Saionji."

Nanami's eyes widened and she held Kanata's collar in her fist and muttered dangerously, "If you hurt Miyu in any way then I will make your life miserable."

Kanata freed himself from her grasp and said, "We are just friends."

Nanami looked at Chris and Miyu confirming Kanata's words. Miyu nodded her head whereas Chris asked, "Okay then if you guys are not in a relation then why is Ruu calling you papa?"

Everyone looked at Ruu and he said, "Aunt Chris mama says pointing your finger at someone or something is rude manners."

Everyone fell down anime style and Miyu asked Ruu to come over to her. When he went up to her she bend down to his level and asked, "Honey why you are calling Kanata papa?"

"That's because I like him." Replied Ruu innocently and tilted his head to a side. Miyu then smiled sheepishly and asked "yeah that's true but did you ask for his permission before calling him that?"

Ruu looked down and played with his shoes while shaking his head slowly at Miyu. He then looked up at Kanata with expecting eyes and asked, "Can I call you papa?"

Kanata then bends down to his level and ruffled his hair before saying, "of course Ruu. I wouldn't have it any other way." Ruu jumped up and down and hugged Kanata happily. Miyu smiled at their interaction again forgetting all about Chris and Nanami. They both looked shocked and shocked would be an understatement.

Kanata suddenly gathered him in his arms and asked, "There are more chocolates in my office. Would you like to have them?" Ruu nodded his head and they both started going out of the room as both Chris and Nanami looked at Miyu as stern teacher or mother would look at the kid when they do something they were asked not to do. Miyu gulped mentally and pleaded Kanata through her eyes to save her from them but Kanata just shrugged his shoulders in response and started walking.

"That traitorous jerk. I am gonna kill him as soon as I get out of here." thought Miyu.

Chris and Nanami cornered Miyu as Miyu raked her brain to find an escape through their interrogation torture. She looked side ways trying to find a way out of this mess. She muttered a series of incoherent words under her breath when she couldn't find a way out but looks like lady luck was on her side as just when she gave up on trying escaping; Akito woke up and started wailing loudly for his mother's attention.

Nanami looked at their distracted face and made a run for her life. Nanami noticed her escape and yelled at her, "Get back here Miyu." When Miyu didn't even acknowledged her yell Nanami got ready to chase her but was stopped by her pager. "Damn pager", she muttered under her breath then looked at the way Miyu left and smirked before saying, "You can't escape us forever Miyu."

Meanwhile Ruu and Kanata reached their office and Ruu was amused seeing the office. She jumped out of his arms and started looking all over the place. Kanata just looked at him and let him be. After a few minutes, while giving more chocolate to Ruu Kanata asked him, "What's with the amused look?"

Ruu chuckled before saying mama would get mad if I say that. Kanata simply raised his brow at him and said, "Well your mama is not here and what she doesn't know doesn't hurt her. Right?"

"You got a point there. Okay I will tell you but I will whisper it to you. Come closer." Kanata nodded his head and went closer to him as Ruu whispered, "Your office is so clean, neat and tidy. Everything is well organized whereas mama's office is a true mess. All the papers would always be scattered all over her office. You won't find a thing at its place." Kanata chuckled at first then both started laughing.

Miyu halted in the hallways and looked behind her for any traces of her detective friends. When she found none, she heaved a sigh of relief and slid against the wall trying to catch her breath. After a few minutes she stood straight and looked around her surroundings and thought, "Now I just have to find Ruu and get out of here." She spotted a doctor not far from her and decided to ask him directions to Kanata's office

"Excuse me but could you please show me the way to Dr. Saionji's office?" Miyu politely asked.

He gave her the directions and she thanked him before leaving for Kanata's office. She found his office and went inside and saw Ruu happily eating his chocolates while sitting on Kanata's lap. As Kanata played with Ruu hair and nodding his head every now and then and listening attentively to Ruu's blabbering.

Upon noticing Miyu's presence, they both looked up and saw her as Ruu happily said, "Mama" and then again resumed eating his chocolate. Kanata looked at Miyu and smirked at her dishevelled state and asked, "You got out of it pretty quickly."

"Yeah. No thanks to you." Replied Miyu and went to sit on the opposite chair and continued, "You are gonna spoil him Kanata."

Kanata grinned and said, "I am planning too."

Miyu shook her head and said, "Well I am tired. Lets go home now Ruu." Ruu nodded his head and was about to jump out of Kanata lap as Kanata's said, "I will drop you guys. I am also on my way to home now."

Miyu agreed and dragged herself towards the exit. As they were about to get in the car, kanata's cell rang and he growled looking at the caller ID. He answered the call and not a minute later dragged the phone away from his ears. He disconnected the call and pinched his nose between his eyes.

Miyu looked at him with questioning looks. Kanata sighed and said, "It was my neighbour and currently since my dad is out on a trip, he asked her to look after the temple and she is getting cranky as I haven't had the time to clean the temple."

"We could help you in cleaning the temple, if you don't mind that is." Said Miyu as they sat in the car and Kanata started the engine.

"I could use some help." Said Kanata and they went home each with their own different thoughts.

#$%&*^

Please Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: When two lives are meant to be together, no matter how different their paths are, destiny will always find a way to throw them towards each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa but this story belongs to me.

Hope you guys like it and thanks for the reviews.

#$%&*^

Chapter – 6

Miyu and Ruu stood at the bottom of the stairs that led to the Saionji temple. Miyu wore dark blue denim shorts along with a white cut sleeves t-shirt under a hoodie. She wore white sports shoes and left her hair down. Ruu wore baggy pants with dark green t-shirt and sport shoes.

Just by looking at the stairs Miyu wondered about what she has gotten herself into. She was brought out from her thoughts by the tug from Ruu.

"Come on now, mama. Let's get going! I can't wait to see what papa's house is like. I wonder if it's like a castle from the Disney movies since it has so many stairs." Ruu blabbered nonstop and started climbing them. Miyu was out of breath by the time she got to the top. She was bent at the waist with her hands on her knees supporting her when Kanata approached her.

Ruu began exploring the moment he cleared the stairs. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. There were Sakura trees and a variety of flowers and small green grass lay all around. In the middle, stood an old, traditional Japanese styled house and at some distance there were stairs leading to a big bell. It was a very beautiful place and Ruu was amazed by the sight. He couldn't take his eyes off of it and soon his sight landed on Kanata. The chest nut haired doctor wore black jeans and white button-up shirt. His hair was as messy as always.

He smiled as he stood before them. Before he could say anything, Ruu jumped in his arms and smiled gleefully before saying, "Wow, papa, your house is so big! It's beautiful!"

"Thank you, Ruu." said Kanata while ruffling his hair. "Let's go inside now, Shall we?"

Miyu straightened and nodded. While walking towards the house Miyu muttered, "You could have at least warned me of those enormous, gigantic stairs."

"So you could take back the offer of helping me clean this place? I am not that generous." Kanata replied while sticking his tongue at her and walked ahead.

Miyu stood there glaring murderously at Kanata's retreating back and thought, 'I am gonna make you pay for that.' She then went inside the house and saw Ruu jumping all over the place with excitement. She smiled a small smile watching him act so happily but the happy look soon got washed away when she saw how much cleaning they would have to do.

A vein popped out of Miyu's head as she asked, "When exactly was the last time that you cleaned this place?"

Kanata shrugged as he said, "When dad went on that trip."

"And when was that?" Miyu asked hotly, only to be angered more by his reply, "around one month ago, I think so."

"One month. You didn't clean this place for one whole month? No wonder there's so much dirt around here!" Miyu said, glaring at him.

Kanata raised his hands in defense, "Hey, I AM a doctor. What do you expect me to do? I am a busy person." Miyu raised her eye brow, crossed her arms in front of her chest before saying sarcastically, "Yeah right."

"Don't give me that look, Miyu." Kanata said while going out of the room. Miyu huffed and turned towards Ruu, who was happily playing with some old toys. Miyu crouched down to his level and asked, "Where did you find these toys, honey?"

Ruu pointed towards a room to the right whose door was ajar and said, "In there mama"

"Ah, so you found my old toys, huh?" said Kanata as he came back with cleaning utensils and products. Miyu stood up, taking a broom and cloth from his hand, and asked, "So, where do we start from?"

"Let's start from the rooms." Kanata suggested but was cut off by Ruu, who was tugging at his pants.

"What is it Ruu?" Kanata asked bending to his eye level.

"I also want to help you clean this place," Ruu said while fiddling with his thumbs.

Kanata smiled and asked, "Wouldn't you want to play with all this toys?"

Ruu shook his head at him, "Playing with toys would be much more fun than helping us clean this place." Kanata tried to convince him.

"You are more fun. Please I want to help." Ruu pleaded using his puppy eyes and making Kanata give in to his wishes.

They headed towards the rooms, Kanata leading the way. They began, Ruu cleaning small things whereas Kanata took out the cobwebs and Miyu started sweeping. It took them hours to tidy up all the rooms. After finishing, they headed towards living room together.

Miyu slumped on the cushions as soon as they reached the living room with Ruu falling beside her, his head resting on her stomach.

"I am tired and hungry" whined Miyu and Ruu at the same time making Kanata chuckle.

He then dusted his pants and went towards the door, "What would you like to have for lunch?"

"Anything is fine," answered Miyu tiredly.

Ruu nodded and then added, "Can I have ice cream, please?"

Kanata gave permission, but his mother refused with a stern look. He looked at miyu using his puppy eyes. Finally Miyu gave in, too tired to say anything else, and said, "Fine, get whatever you want."

"Yah," shouted Ruu gleefully and rolled on the floor. Miyu gave a small smile as Kanata went to get their lunch.

Kanata was back within an hour, plastic bags filled with foods dangling from his fingers. Miyu got up from her laying position as Kanata went to get plates. She started taking out the dishes one by one and was surprised to see the dim sum, dumplings, pumpkin dessert, sweet potato and lastly chocolate ice cream.

Kanata set out the table as miyu kept the ice cream in the refrigerator. As they started eating, Miyu asked, "how come you are not at all tired, when I am totally beat?"

Kanata shrugged his shoulders, "I am used to it. I lived here, Miyu."

Miyu nodded and asked again, "but your dad must have helped you, right?"

"Most of the time he was away on religious trips so I am pretty much used to It," replied Kanata while finishing his lunch. As he got up to take his plate to the kitchen, he was startled by a shriek from Miyu. Surprised, he turned around with concern written all over his face, "What is it? What happened?"

"You said you lived here, that means that it's not your house. Then, where is your house?" asked Miyu curiously. Kanata chuckled and flicked her forehead before going into the kitchen. Miyu rubbed her forehead to lessen the pain and angrily shouted, "What was that for?"

Kanata returned and said, "That was for being stupid. Did you really have to scream like that?"

Miyu turned red in embarrassment and said, "Well, I just realized that and I reacted before I could stop myself."

Kanata shook his head at her and Miyu gave him a look saying, "Well? You didn't answer my question."

"I live close by. It's just a five minutes away." Kanata said as he bent down to pat Ruu's head, who was fast asleep on the floor. "I will make him a bed." He said as he stood and went into one of the rooms.

As Kanata went to prepare a bed for him, Miyu stood and picked up both of their plates, going into the kitchen to wash them. After Kanata finished preparing the bed for Ruu, he took him in his arms and brought him to the room as Miyu turned on the faucet.

Miyu was softly humming to herself while washing the dishes when Kanata snuck up on her, scaring the living day lights out of her. Miyu turned around with a hand on her heart and glared dangerously at Kanata while he seemed unfazed by her glare.

"Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" asked Miyu in a low voice as Kanata slumped his shoulders before saying, "I am not that lucky."

Miyu pointed a finger at him accusingly and playfully said, "So you admit that you were trying to give me a heart attack!

Kanata rolled his eyes and said, "I am a doctor. Why do you keep forgetting that?"

"What?" asked Miyu confusedly.

Kanata shook his head at her and said, "If ever you get a heart attack, I will be there for you. I won't let anything happen to you."

There was a gleam of sincerity in his eyes and she couldn't get herself to move her gaze from his. Kanata smirked at her and took some soap bubbles from her hand and placed it on her nose. Miyu snapped out of her trance as Kanata began laughing hard. She was giddy, hearing his laughter but fumed as the thought that he was laughing at her crossed her mind.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and later smiled mischievously as she took a handful of the bubbles and dumped them on his head. Kanata stopped laughing and stood like a statue as Miyu giggled.

"You did not just do that." said Kanata in a low voice, eyes widened in surprise as he looked at her giggling face.

"Oh, I totally did that." Miyu said smugly waving her bubble filled hands in front of his face.

He smirked devilishly, "You had better run now." Miyu squeaked and ran out of the room laughing with Kanata hot on her tail. After running round the house for a while they reached the lawn. Miyu smugly grinned and said, "You can't even catch me". She stuck her tongue at him just to provoke him more.

Kanata looked around and found the water hose they had used earlier that day to wash the rooms. The water was still running and he sneakily bent down to pick it up. Miyu, distracted by her victory dance, didn't notice him crouch to grab it or stand. By the time she did, it was too late and cold water was splashing onto her body.

She shrieked from the coldness and turned around to find Kanata smirking at her, "I got you now."

"That's cheating! That's not fair!" whined Miyu.

Kanata chuckled and said, "Well, you didn't mention any rules, so how can you say it's cheating?"

"We are not playing any game" Miyu replied hotly.

Kanata poured more cold water on her while saying, "Exactly my point."

Miyu shivered with the sudden cold and lunged herself at Kanata for the water hose. They were both pulling at the pipe and finally Miyu got a hold of it and aimed it at Kanata. Miyu then ran with water hose secure in her hands as Kanata chased her.

Kanata got a hold of her waist but due to inertia, they both fell down with Miyu on top of Kanata and water hose lay by their side still running. They both were dripping wet and Kanata's hand still held Miyu's waist as she kept her hands on Kanata's chest. Amber met emerald and everything seemed to slow down.

They were red faced and taking deep breaths from all that running. Everything was quiet and peaceful until the sound of clicks broke them out of their trance. They whipped their heads into the direction of sound and found a lady taking pictures of them with a phone.

They realized their position and blushed beet red before getting up and looking looking away from each other. She coughed to get their attention and looked at Kanata while saying, "Won't you introduce me to your girlfriend, Kanata?

#$%&*^

Please Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: When two lives are meant to be together, no matter how different their paths are, destiny will always find a way to throw them towards each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa but this story belongs to me.

Hope you guys like it and thanks for the reviews. I would like to apologize from the bottom of my heart for not updating for so long, but I had exams to focus on. So without any more delay, here is the next chapter.

#$%&*^

Chapter-7

"She is NOT my girlfriend." Said Kanata putting more emphasis on 'not'. Miyu though, blushing furiously, nodded her head.

"Oh well! The position you guys were in says otherwise" said the lady grinning madly. The blush on their faces increased tenfold as Kanata yelled, "What are you doing here, Mikan?"

The said lady merely laughed at their actions as she neared miyu and introduced herself, "Hi, I am Mikan Yamamura, Kanata's neighbour." Miyu shook her hand awkwardly saying, "I am Miyu Kozuki"

"Why don't we all head in? You guys might catch cold if you stay out in those wet clothes." Advised Mikan. They agreed, turned to head in as they heard a small baby voice call out, "Mama, Papa?"

Ruu looked around while rubbing sleep out of his eyes. As his eyes landed on his parents he stretched out his hands in a gesture to pick him up. Miyu went forward to pick him up when Kanata beat her to it. He took off his shirt, placing it nearby on the floor, picked Ruu up.

Ruu clasped his small hands around his neck resting his head on the nape of his neck. Miyu's face coloured seeing the naked back of the handsome doctor. She shook her head, glanced anywhere except the amber haired man and asked, "Why did you take off your shirt?"

Kanata spared a glance in her direction before averting his attention on the little kid and explained, "Well! If I take Ruu in my arms with my soaking wet shirt on, then his dress would get wet as well so I took off my shirt as i don't have any kids spare dress in my house."

"So, you are saying that you have girl's clothes in your house because if you can't remember then let me refresh your memory and tell you that not long ago, someone splashed cold water on me." Miyu said crossing her arms.

"Uh huh... I wonder who could do such a thing. Must be a brave soul." Said Kanata laughing along with Ruu.

Miyu flared but kept her composure and replied, "Oh. It was amber haired man who is a doctor and currently holding a kid."

Kanata looked left and right, turned to miyu and said, "I don't see anyone."

Kanata snickered as Miyu face palmed, glared, pointed a figure in his direction and said, "It's you and don't feign innocence, Mister."

Kanata laughed heartily, shrugged his shoulder and said, "You started the water fight. Don't go blaming it on me, Miss."

Before Miyu could retort, they heard a voice say, "You two bicker like a couple. Are you guys sure there is nothing going on?" They turned and found Mikan looking at them with a sly grin adorning her face. They blushed in embarrassment as they were too engrosses in their silly fight that they forgot about her being there with them.

Before anyone could reply, they were saved by Ruu as he yawned loudly catching everyone's attention.

"Do you want to sleep some more, Ruu?" asked Kanata gently as the baby blonde boy shook his head and snuggled deeper into his papa's warmth. Miyu smiled warmly forcing down the blush on her face as Mikan's eyes twinkled with amusement.

Mikan ushered everyone in saying, "Let's get in now. Miyu, come with me. I will lend you some clothes to change into." Miyu just nodded as she was dragged into one of the rooms and various articles of clothing were thrown here and there. The Manga artist had a few of her clothes in Kanata's house for emergency purpose as the temple was like a second home to her.

Miyu tried on the given clothes but they were big on her lithe form. Seeing that, Mikan went out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a beautiful purple kimono lying on her hands. She gave it to the soaking girl and asked her to try it on.

"It's beautiful" complimented Miyu as she stroked the soft material of the Kimono. She slipped in it and was amazed by how well it fit. She wanted to ask who it belongs to, but didn't get the chance as the moment she opened the door, Mikan dragged her to who knows where.

She took her directly to the kitchen where Kanata stood in his changed clothes and Ruu was happily eating cookies along with milk. Mikan shouted as they entered, "I present to you all, the beautiful Miyu Kozuki." Both the guys turned and were awestruck with how beautiful she looked in a kimono, her hair still held moisture as her bangs stick to her face and a cherry blush brought out the innocence in her.

Kanata was surprised but covered it with a smile soon. Miyu saw that and wondered what it was all about. Before anything else could be said, they heard a thundering voice boom in the quiet household. They saw a man, around Mikan's age or a two or three years older than her, stand there with glaring eyes as he looked around the occupants of the room. As if finding himself a prey, he lashed out on Mikan about work etiquette and dragged her out of the temple.

Miyu squirmed and asked, "Shouldn't we help her?"

Kanata shrugged his shoulder and said, "Nah, its fine. It happens all the time. He is Mikan's boss and Mikan has a weird habit of running off from work just to piss him off. She always comes here even after knowing that he knows she would be here."

Miyu nodded, sitting beside Ruu and asked, "Why were you surprised when you saw me?"

Kanata stiffened in his seat and said, "What are you talking about?"

Miyu frowned and asked again, "I know, you know. So tell me what it was all about? Do I look bad in this?"

"No, no. It's nothing like that" said Kanata frantically as a blush spread across his features. He hid his eyes behind the bangs and whispered, "That Kimono belongs to my mother."

Miyu's mouth turned into 'O' shape as she asked, "Where is she?"

"She passed away when I was a kid." Whispered Kanata with a sad smile on his face.

Miyu reddened as she apologized profusely saying, "I am sorry. I didn't know it. Do you want me to change out of it? I am sure my dress is not leaking water like before."

"It's fine. It looks good on you. I don't mind." Said Kanata with a genuine smile on his lips and added, "In fact, you can keep it."

She refused saying, "I can't keep it. It's precious to you. It is one of your mother's memories."

Kanata stood from his seat and with finality in his tone said, "I want _you_ to keep it."

Miyu smiled, agreed and stood as well. "I should head home now." Said Miyu taking Ruu's hand in her. He nodded and suggested to drop them but the emerald eyed beauty politely refused and started towards the stairs.

"Wait" yelled Kanata as they were about to head down. They stood there, waiting for him and when he returned, they saw him wearing his shoes ready to walk them to their home. Miyu was totally against the idea as she thought that he needed his rest too but Kanata was a stubborn headed guy. At last Kanata won against Miyu's vain attempt of making him change his mind.

They walked all the way to her place in complete silence. Ruu was walking in the middle holding on each of their hand and skipping happily. Miyu yawned as they were nearing their destination. Kanata noticed her tired state and blamed himself for taking her help. He started feeling bad and wanted to say something, anything but didn't know what to say.

Miyu noticed his serious face and asked, "What's the matter?" he halted and looked at her. He was so lost in thinking that he didn't know they reached her home.

"It's nothing." Said Kanata after a few minutes of silence. Miyu didn't buy his words and coaxed him into telling her. After much persuasion, he said, "I... Well... I am... Sorry."

Miyu with confusion written all over her face asked, "What are you apologizing for?"

Kanata looked at her and said, "Because I made you do all those work and now you are obviously very tired and..."

Miyu cut him off, placed her hand on his cheek and said, "I didn't mind helping you out, Kanata. I had so much fun today." They looked into each other's eyes as Kanata leaned towards her. He kissed her cheek as they both stood still.

The trance was broken by Ruu's voice calling out to Miyu. They both turned scarlet as Kanata hurriedly bid good bye and went on his way back to the temple. Miyu touched her cheek, wondered if it was real and with a faint smile playing on her lips, she went inside the house. Whereas Kanata kept replaying the scene in his head, a smile adorning his face.

He didn't know why he did that but it felt right to him. He didn't know when and how but he was sure that he started to feel something for the emerald eyed blonde more than just friendship.

The time passed and the two became closer. They were neither friends nor lovers. They were a step ahead of friendship and a step behind lovers. They were happy in their lives. It was Ruu's parent's death anniversary. Ruu and Miyu were heading towards the tombstone with flowers in their hands. They prayed and talked happily with them as if they could still hear them. As they were getting up to leave, they heard footsteps approaching. They turned and saw a lady with red hair and black eyes standing there. She held a look of pure hatred as she venomously acknowledged Miyu's presence.

^&*%#$

Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: When two lives are meant to be together, no matter how different their paths are, destiny will always find a way to throw them towards each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa but this story belongs to me.

Hope you all like it and tahnks for all the reviews and following up with the story even after so much delay. Thank you everyone.

#$%&*^

Chapter-8

The red haired lady glared at Miyu with pure hatred but as she glanced at Ruu, her expression changed into one of pure delights. She greeted Ruu with a happy smile on her face. Ruu smiled and politely greeted back before hiding a little behind his mama. Seeing this, the lady's eyes flared and glared daggers at the blonde.

"What are you doing here, Miyu?" asked the lady, venom dripping from her words.

Ruu stiffened at her tone which didn't go unnoticed by Miyu. She kneeled in front of him and asked him to go wait in the car while she talks with the lady. Ruu didn't want to leave his mama alone with her but couldn't disobey Miyu. He nodded and went out of the graveyard.

After he was out of the sight, Miyu turned towards the lady and greeted, "Hello Ashiya"

"What the hell are you doing here?" demanded Ashiya.

Without letting any emotion appear on her face, Miyu replied, "I am here to pay my regards to Seiya and Sayoni."

"So you can pretend that you cared for them; loved them?" yelled Ashiya

Miyu shook her head and said, "I never pretended, Ashiya. I always cared for them and love them."

Ashiya chuckled darkly before saying, "I find it so hard to believe."

"Why… why don't you believe me?" whispered Miyu, looking at the ground.

"Because you killed them." Yelled Ashiya at the top of her lungs as Miyu gasped, and looked at her.

"No… No… I didn't kill them." Whimpered Miyu.

"Yes. You killed them. You brutally murdered them. You are a murderer. A bloody murderer." Shouted Ashiya, pointing her finger at the tearing blonde.

Tears flowed endlessly as Miyu pleaded, "Please… stop… I didn't… I didn't kill them… I am not a murderer."

"YOU ARE A MURDERER. You took my baby sister and her family away from me and you didn't even stop at that, you even took the guardianship of my nephew from me."

"I didn't mean to… I… I am his godmother, so I am the legal guardian for him." Said Miyu.

"He doesn't want you to be his guardian." Snorted Ashiya.

Miyu shook her head and said, "No. He loves me and I am not only his god mother but I am his mama."

Ashiya glared then smirked saying, "Not for long. Do you think he would love you, call you his so-called mama, when he learns the truth of you being his parent's murderer?"

Miyu stiffened at her words as the red haired lady continued, "he wouldn't want to have anything to do with you, he would leave you and more importantly he would _hate_ _you_."

Ashiya hovered over the kneeling messed blonde and said, "You know why? Because _you are a damn murderer."_

Miyu kept still, not knowing what to say or what to do. She became numb, Ashiya's words haunting her to the very core of her soul whereas she was fuelled by rage, losing her control. She would have lashed out in a very violent way on the numb blonde if not for her husband who came at the right moment and held the raging lady in a tight hold.

He had a hard time but somehow he convinced her to leave the area. After she left, he looked at Miyu's still form and apologized for his wife's behaviour. When he didn't get any response, he leaned a little towards Miyu and asked, "Are you Okay, Kozuki?"

She didn't reply for a few minutes and then mumbled a few words which he had to strain to hear. When he did hear her gibberish words, he frowned and said, "Miss Kozuki, Don't take Ashiya's words to heart. She didn't mean them. She is very depressed on losing Sayoni and her family and somehow, she is ... mistaken that... you are the reason of their death."

He still didn't get any response but continued, "She still hasn't gotten over their deaths. Believe me, give her some time and I am sure that she will come around. I must leave now. Have a good day, Kozuki and once again I deeply apologize for my wife's words. Bye." With that said, he left her alone in the graveyard.

Few minutes later, Ruu came back, wondering what was taking his mama so long and he was going to be late for school if they didn't hurry. When he saw Miyu, she was sitting on the ground with head down. She didn't notice Ruu coming over or standing near her, she was so lost. Ruu tapped her on the shoulder, successfully bringing out the blonde beauty out of the trance.

She looked up and saw Ruu gazing at her with a frown. He asked, "What are you doing, mama? We are going to be late if we don't hurry."

Miyu nodded absent minded and headed out along with Ruu. She walked along with Ruu but her mind was somewhere else. Ruu noticed, asked, "What's wrong, mama?"

Miyu shook her head, gave him a small smile without halting her steps. The blonde baby didn't push her further. She dropped him off at his school and went on her own way.

That day, Miyu didn't come to pick up Ruu but instead send Aya to babysit him for the time being. He didn't mind but something felt off to him. He shrugged it off and went with Aya. He spend whole day with his babysitter and when the night approached, he finally asked, "Where's mama?"

Aya didn't know what to reply as she herself didn't know where her friend was. All she knew was Miyu wanted her to babysit Ruu till the time she isn't back. The blonde didn't tell the dark haired girl where she was going or by what time she will be back. She sounded very unusual and when asked, she only replied, _"Nothing, I am just having cold."_

Aya left her at that and didn't pose any more questions. It was getting late and she still wasn't back, Aya was worried and didn't know what to do or who to contact. Ruu noticed her worried stance and frowned.

Finally, he took the house phone and started dialling as Aya asked, "Who are you calling, Ruu?"

Ruu looked at her with sad eyes and said, "I am calling papa."

Before she could object, he dialled but luck wasn't at his side, Kanata didn't answer the call. He frowned and dialled once again but the result was same. Aya kneeled beside him and said, "He may be busy, Ruu. He is a doctor. He will get back to you soon. Okay?"

Ruu was sad but still nodded, went to sit on the couch. Aya sat beside him as they started watching TV blankly. After about half an hour, the house phone rang making Ruu jump from the couch and dash towards the phone.

He lifted the call and didn't give the caller a chance to speak as he asked, "Papa?"

Kanata chuckled and said, "Yeah, how did you know?"

Hearing his voice, well controlled tears flowed freely from his eyes as he said, "papa"

Kanata frowned and asked, "What happened, Ruu? Why are you crying?"

"Papa... Mama..." was all he said worrying Kanata as he asked, "What happened to Miyu? Is she okay? Is she there with you?"

"Papa... Mama isn't back home yet." Said Ruu wiping his tears. Kanata's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "What!"

"Is there someone with you, Ruu?" asked Kanata getting up from his seat.

"Yeah, mama's best friend, Aunt Aya." Replied Ruu.

"Please pass on the phone to her, Ruu." Said Kanata. As soon as Aya came on the call, he asked, "Where is she? What happened?"

"I don't know, Saionji. She called me earlier today to ask me to babysit Ruu till she comes back. She didn't say anything else but she sounded distraught."

"Thank you. Can I talk to Ruu?" asked Kanata as Aya transferred the phone.

"Dont worry about mama, Ruu. Papa is going to find mama and bring her back to you. She is gonna be fine and we are gonna be back soon." Said Kanata comforting the little boy.

Ruu smiled, said, "Okay" and disconnected the call. Kanata was in the parking lot by the time he was done talking to Ruu. The amber haired doctor was worried for the emerald eyed beauty. He started the car and directed towards nowhere.

He tried calling her but her phone was not reachable. He didn't know where to start searching for her but he started the search. His worry grew as time passed and not even a glance could be seen of the girl. He was worried about the little boy waiting for Miyu at home. He searched everywhere but she wasn't found.

&*^$%#

Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: When two lives are meant to be together, no matter how different their paths are, destiny will always find a way to throw them towards each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa but this story belongs to me.

Hope you all like it and thanks for all the reviews and following up with the story. Thank you everyone.

#$%&*^

Chapter-9

Kanata drove aimlessly around the streets searching for the blonde woman. He checked every place he could think of where the blonde might be but she was nowhere to be found. He was worried, the fear for the worst, increasing with every passing minute.

He parked the car at the side and sat still on his seat, going over all the places in his mind. He hit the wheel hard, raked his fingers on his hair in pure frustration. He knew he had to compose himself, Ruu was waiting for him at home in hope that he will bring his mama back. He couldn't let Ruu down.

He took a deep breath, calmed down and with a renewed determination, started looking for her. He looked at his surrounding to know how far he had driven. While doing so, his gaze landed on a blonde sitting on the side pavement with her head down. He instantly recognised her and rushed towards her.

"Miyu" yelled Kanata making the said girl look up at him. He stopped in mid step when he saw the emptiness in her eyes. All the happiness left him as worry took its place. He kneeled beside her and asked, "What happened?"

She didn't say anything. He wanted to take her in his arms and make all her pain go away. She looked so distraught that it broke his heart to see her like this. He sat beside her and said, "Ruu is worried about you."

He didn't fail to notice the way she cringed at the mention of Ruu's name. He frowned and continued, "What's wrong? You know I am always here for you, right?"

She turned to look at him but didn't say anything. So many thoughts ran through her mind which was clearly visible on her face. He patiently waited for her to organise her thoughts.

She lowered her gaze and asked, "Am I a murderer?"

Kanata was caught off guard at the question thrown at him. He managed his composure and asked, "Who told you that?"

Miyu looked away as tears threatened to fall from her eyes and said in a low voice, "It doesn't matter."

He made her look at him and said, "What happened, Miyu? Tell me everything."

She threw herself in his embrace as she completely broke down. She cried endlessly on his chest, staining his shirt with her salty tears. He brought her closer, silently caressed her as her cries turned into sobs and into small hiccups.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Kanata as she calmed down.

She slightly nodded and said, "I was coming here on a vacation trip. I was going to stay with Seiya and Sayoni, Ruu's parents. Seiya was my cousin, we were very close. They even made me Ruu's god mother. He was only three years old at that time.

They came to pick me up from airport. We wanted to celebrate; I got myself a job in Tokyo in one of the most recognized companies. I was going to move to Tokyo after the vacations so we invited all our friends, Aya, Nanami, Chris. We left Ruu in the care of a babysitter. We had fun, it was a happy reunion.

On our way back, I pleaded them to let me drive. Seiya was against the idea; after all it was his precious baby. He never let anyone touch any of his possessions... but I was an exception. I was totally spoiled by him and Sayoni was no different. She treated me like a little sister and whenever Seiya used to tease me, she had come to my rescue.

That night was no different, Seiya as usual was teasing me nonstop, He was getting on my nerves with his constant nagging about how much of a troublemaker I was when I was a kid and how he had to help me out every single time. We started fighting playfully, Sayoni siding with me and smacking my cousin on his head and scolding him for teasing me.

Seeing him pout at her and then make up with her, I laughed. He looked like a school boy. In our merriment, we failed to notice the fast car approaching us. Sayoni was the first to react as she shrieked and pointed ahead of us. I gasped as I turned the wheel to bring the car to the other side of the road.

It was too late; the approaching car was out of control, its breaks were not working. The car smashed into us. Seiya tried to cover Sayoni with his body but the damage was done. We all were severely injured.

I opened my eyes, my body screaming in agony and saw them covered in blood. I shook them awake, crying hard. They slowly opened their eyes, I sighed in relief. I told them to hold on as I will get some help.

Before I could open the door of the car, they stopped me. They said, "If anything happens to us, please take care of Ruu for us."

I shook my head as I said, "I won't let anything happen to you. Don't worry; we are all going to be fine." Their breathing became shallow as I tried hard to hold onto the last thread and keep them conscious. I held their hands and prayed for a miracle to happen, to let them survive this.

I was scared. I looked around to get help but I couldn't find anyone. There was a deafening silence in the car which was broken by Sayoni as she said, "It wasn't your fault."

She gave my hand a squeeze, her breathing became ragged as she continued, "Stop crying. It wasn't your fault. We love you and Ruu. Please tell Ruu that mama and papa loves him a lot. Please take care of him and yourself for us, Miyu."

They gave me one last squeeze on my hand and one last smile before we were rushed to the hospital. When I woke up the next morning, the doctors informed me that they couldn't save them.

From that day onwards, I became Ruu's mama. I resigned from my job in Tokyo and settled here with Ruu."

Kanata clasped his hand on her shoulders as she leaned on him. After a few moments of silence, he asked, "You didn't say who called you a murderer"

She sighed and said, "Sayoni had an elder sister, Ashiya. She blames me for their death and the law gave me Ruu's custody. It's Seiya and Sayoni's anniversary today. I met Ashiya in the graveyard early in the morning and... And she ...she said that if Ruu finds out then he would hate me for killing his parents."

She trembled and continued, "I don't want Ruu to hate me, I love him." she clutched his shirt tight in her fist as she looked at him. She didn't know why she was looking at him or what she expected of him but she did. She felt safe with him as his presence soothed her.

He stood up and brought Miyu along with him. He, then, whispered in her ears, "Ruu will never hate you, he loves you Miyu and it wasn't your fault, and don't blame yourself."

She nodded her head as he dragged her to his car. He started driving back to her place, comfortable silence filled the car. When they reached her home, Miyu hesitated a bit but he held her hand, smiled and nodded his head.

Together they entered the house and were tackled to the ground by the blonde baby.

"Mama" shouted Ruu with much happiness. He hugged her tightly and didn't let go of her for some time as he asked, "Where were you, Mama? I was so worried."

Miyu didn't know what to answer him and Kanata noticed her uneasiness as he interrupted saying, "Well, that's not fair. All the love and hugs are only for mama? What about papa?"

Ruu smiled gleefully as he jumped into Kanata's awaiting arms and showered him with hugs and kiss. The amber haired man laughed merrily as he held Ruu gently in his arms. They stood up from the floor as Aya entered the room. She smiled at the small family. She wanted to know what happened so badly but didn't question as she thought, 'I can't wait to ask her but for now I will let her have this happy family time.'

Aya greeted them and said, "I made dinner for you guys so have them and I will be leaving now, I got to finish my next play."

Before anyone else could say anything, she was out of the door. Ruu rubbed his eyes groggily while yawning. Kanata chuckled and said, "Its sleeping time now, big guy."

He went inside the room as Miyu started warming the dinner Aya made for them. As soon as Kanata came out, they started eating. She was nervous and Kanata noticed she wanted to say something so he asked, "Do you want to say something?"

She choked and gulped down a glass of water and shook her head. Kanata raised his brow and watched in amusement as he said, "Come on now. Tell me."

She looked down and said, "Umm... wouldyoustayhereforthenight?"

"What? Could you repeat that?" asked Kanata totally enjoying her flushing face.

"Umm... would... would you... stay... here for the night?" asked Miyu slowly not meeting his gaze.

He chuckled loudly which made her look at him and glare hard at him. He stopped and said, "Sure, I would love to."

She stopped glaring, a smile forming at her lips. They continued the rest of the dinner in silence. After that, they washed the dishes together teasing each other. Later that night as they lay on bed beside each other, Kanata asked, "Why did you decide to stay here?"

"Well, I wanted Ruu to be close to the place where his parents lived all their life." Said Miyu. He nodded as he wrapped his arm on her shoulder and brought her closer to him. She snuggled closer to him and quickly fell asleep.

He kissed the top of her head and he too fell in the deep slumber, not loosening his hold on her.

$*%&#^

Sorry for the delay but I will be updating it soon. Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: When two lives are meant to be together, no matter how different their paths are, destiny will always find a way to throw them towards each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa but this story belongs to me.

Hope you all like it and thanks for all the reviews and following up with the story. Thank you everyone.

#$%&*^

Chapter-10

The next morning, Ruu opened the door to his mama's bedroom and tiptoed his way towards the bed but before he could surprise her, he was lifted off the floor by his papa who chuckled lightly at his astonished face.

Ruu pouted after being caught red handed, smiled and hugged the amber haired man wishing him a good morning. Kanata hugged him tighter before pulling away and smiling mischievously. Ruu's eyes twinkled as he saw his papa bend towards his mama and in her ear, he shouted, "GOOD MORNING".

Miyu swatted her arm in the air, turned around saying, "Go away" and fell back asleep. The amber haired doctor was left speechless at the emerald eyed beauty's reaction. He expected glaring, yelling, hitting, throwing pillows, being kicked out and even a simple good morning wish but sure as hell, he wasn't expecting _that_ reaction from her. It was now Ruu's turn to laugh at Kanata's expression.

Hearing his laugh, brunette turned his head towards the baby blonde who in between giggles said, "Mama sleeps like a rock. It's not that easy to wake her up." Kanata raised his brow at him and said, "Is that a challenge?"

"May be... maybe not..." laughed Ruu devilishly. The blonde baby got off of Kanata's lap and said, "Watch and learn". The amber eyed doctor watched in amusement as Ruu stood and with a sudden yell, he jumped. Miyu turned around, caught him and again turned taking him with her and slept but not before saying, "you can't beat me at my own again, Baby."

Kanata's eyes widened as he saw Ruu trying helplessly to get out of his mama's clutches mumbling about something being not fair before laughing out loud. He didn't have so much fun in a while. Ruu crossed his arm, as possible as was allowed by Miyu's arm holding him by his tummy, and pouted.

Soon, Ruu started giggling as Kanata helped him out of her grasp. They both looked at each other, smiled impishly as Kanata whispered something in his ear. Ruu nodded and got in position as they yelled at the same time, "TICKLE MONSTER" and tickled Miyu mercilessly.

Miyu woke up with a yelp, laughing uncontrollably as she struggled to even her breathing. After a few minutes, Miyu puffed her cheeks as both the boys decided to show her some mercy.

Miyu glared at them icily making them take a step back. "Good Morning, Miyu. It's such a beautiful morning, don't you think so?" Said Kanata trying to distract her but to his bad luck, she glared hard at him and said one word, "Run."

Both the boys flinched and started running for their lives as the emerald eyed monster chased them around the house. After a fun filled morning, the small family of three sat on the couch, more likely, were sprawled on the couch with a bowl of pop corn passing from one to the other and totally engrossed in the Disney movie marathon.

It was already evening by the time their movie marathon came to a stop. They stretched their limbs getting up from the couch as Miyu went in the kitchen followed by the two boys. She started preparing their dinner with Kanata's help as Ruu sat on the counter, watching his parents with a smile adorning his lips.

Kanata passed him a chocolate as Miyu ruffled his hair in pure affection. The un-official couple bickered here and there on the smallest of things making Ruu laugh merrily. Their moment was broken by the sound of doorbell.

"I will get that" said Miyu taking off her apron when Kanata stopped her, kissed her cheek and said, "I will get that." Miyu was left dumbfounded and she fingered her cheek where his lips brushed, a smile tugging on her lips. She blushed furiously as she shook her head and asked, "Who's at the door, Kanata?"

She made her way towards the living room, wiping her hands on the apron. She was grounded, fear rushing through her veins as she was who came inside her abode. Seeing the fear in her eyes, Kanata stood by her side, held her hands in his tightly and when he heard her whisper, "Ashiya", he squeezed her hand letting her know that he is there for her and everything is gonna be okay.

She looked at him as she squeezed back and said, "Welcome, Ashiya. Please have a seat." She gestured the couch to the red haired lady who sat down gracefully. There was an awkward silence which made Miyu uneasy.

"What brings you here?" asked Miyu to break the unnerving stare of Ashiya.

Before she could answer, Ruu came into the living room and sat between Miyu and Kanata on the couch. Ashiya's eyes softened when she looked at Ruu and said, "Hello, Ruu"

"Hello" said Ruu politely holding both of his parent's hand. Seeing this, her expression darkened as she turned towards Miyu and said, "I am here to meet Ruu and bring him with me."

Miyu paled hearing her as Kanata glared at the red haired lady holding Ruu and Miyu closer. "He is not going anywhere." Said Kanata with such finality that it astonished Miyu as she looked at his glowing amber eyes.

"And, who might you be to make such an statement?" asked Ashiya with equal fieriness.

"I am his father." Said Kanata without a second's hesitation.

Ashiya looked thoroughly shocked as she looked at Miyu and asked, "You got married?"

Miyu shook his head but before she could say anything, Kanata beat her to it saying, "I believe, that's none of your concern."

Ashiya nodded and said, "Very Well, then it would be none of your concern if I bring Ruu with me."

"Ofcourse, it concerns me, he is my son." Said Kanata furiously.

"Not by law" said Ashiya.

"It doesn't matter. You are not taking him with you. If that's all you had to say then please leave." Said Kanata in a clipped tone.

"I am not yet done. Ruu, Honey, you will go with Aunt Ashiya, right?" asked the red haired lady.

Ruu shook his head saying 'no' in an inaudible voice and cowered behind Miyu. Seeing that, she flared and said, "You... you are hiding behind her? Behind your parent's murderer? How could you, Ruu?"

Kanata was out raged as he yelled, "You have no right to call Miyu a murderer. It wasn't her fault. It was just an accident and you have to accept that fact. Go away; leave before I do something nasty."

Ashiya glared at him but was out matched by his death glare and quickly stood up to leave. Before she took a step out of the house he said, "You are not welcome here anymore. Stay away from Miyu and Ruu, if you know what's good for you. One last thing: Move on. Don't let the pain of past eat away your today."

She didn't say anything and left the place. He turned around and saw Miyu hugging Ruu closely was returned the embrace whole heartedly. He clasped his hands around them holding them safe in his arms.

Ruu looked up at them and asked, "Mama, What's a murderer?" Miyu paled upon listening his question as Kanata tightened his hold on her.

%*#$&^

Read and Review. Sorry for the late updates but I will try to finish it off in one or two chaps more.


End file.
